The present invention relates to an underwater microbial and water sampler and, in particular, to a sampler capable of collecting uncontaminated samples from very hot water when mounted on manned submersibles, Remotely Operated Vehicles (ROV""s), Autonomous Underwater Vehicles (AUV""s), or ships.
Submarine hydrothermal vents are unique ecosystems in which a large biomass of microorganisms and higher life forms are supported by chemosynthetic carbon production based upon the oxidation of geothermally produced reduced forms of sulfur. These habitats subject both macroflora and microflora to steep temperature and chemical gradients. On small scales, the habitat is diverse and microorganisms have evolved novel solutions to an existence in a physically demanding, potentially toxic, transitory and high fluid flow environment. It has been suggested that vent ecosystems are possible models for the evolution of life on earth or in extraterrestrial systems.
The study of the ecology and diversity of microorganisms in aquatic extreme environments, such as hydrothermal vents, requires the marriage between traditional microbial culturing techniques and modem phylogenetic techniques based on DNA sequencing. The role of this invention is to provide samples for these studies that are free from contamination by exogenous microbes and microbial DNA. Microbes typically inhabit the aquatic environment in high numbers. The chances for such contamination are increased due to the necessity for transport of the sampling apparatus through contaminating waters to the site of sampling and because in environments such as hydrothermal vents steep temperature and chemical gradients result in large changes in diversity on small spatial scales.
The distances and extreme temperatures often associated with this task require not only an apparatus that is capable of extracting uncontaminated samples, but also one that may be controlled remotely. It must also withstand these extremes for a sufficient length of time to allow multiple samples to be acquired. Unfortunately, current sampling apparatus are unable to tolerate even transient exposure to the extreme temperatures around these vents, sometimes as high as 400xc2x0 C., and make no provisions for prevention of contamination from the environment or cross-contamination between samples.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that may extract samples from the aquatic water column and hydrothermal vents, that is capable of withstanding transient exposure to extreme temperatures, that can be controlled by a remote device, and can take multiple samples over a period of time.
The present invention is a sampling apparatus that allows multiple uncontaminated samples to be taken from hydrothermal vents and the oceanic or limnological water column. In its most basic form, the apparatus includes a sampling nozzle for taking in the sample. A sample collection unit is in fluid communication with the sampling nozzle and includes at least one sampling module for the collection of a predetermined type of sample. A fluid intake module is in fluid communication with the sample collection unit and the sampling nozzle. The fluid intake module includes at least one pump for drawing a sample fluid through the sampling nozzle and sample collection unit. Finally, a control module is in electrical communication with the fluid intake module. The control module includes a micro-controller for controlling the fluid intake module and a computer readable memory for storing sampling data for use by a user.
In operation, the sampling nozzle is moved into a desired sampling location and the micro-controller sends a signal to said fluid intake module to initiate collection of a sample. The fluid intake module then draws the sample fluid through said sampling nozzle and into said sample collection unit. The sampling module then stores a sample and the electronic controller stores the sampling data in memory for use by a user.
In the preferred embodiment, the sampling unit includes six removable sampling modules having an assembled series of interchangeable filter units and containers for collection of particulate or water samples. The preferred fluid intake module includes a distribution valve and two microgear pumps that act to take in samples through the sampling nozzle and an associated umbilical that permits uncontaminated sampling of the environment by manipulator arm or direct mounting on the vehicle. The preferred sampling nozzle includes a plurality of fluid inlets each sealed by individual end caps. The preferred nozzle also includes a temperature probe to permit continuous measurement of temperature at the site of sampling and a heat exchanger for preventing overheating of the umbilical by a sample.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus that is capable of obtaining uncontaminated samples of underwater hydrothermal vent microorganisms and/or microorganisms inhabiting the oceanic or limnological water column.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus that is capable of obtaining uncontaminated samples of underwater hydrothermal vent water.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus that is capable of obtaining uncontaminated samples from the oceanic or limnological water column.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus that may be operated from a remote site.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus that is capable of withstanding temperatures of up to 400xc2x0 C.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus having a sterilizable sampling unit that collects multiple samples.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a sampling apparatus having sampling units with interchangeable male and female ends allowing units to be stacked.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a sampling apparatus that may be monitored electronically to provide an estimate of pumping rate, total volume of sample filtered and of the flow resistance of sample passing through the filters.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus that allows a temperature at the sampling site to be monitored.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus having a plurality of nozzles with removable caps that will allow multiple uncontaminated samples to be taken.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sampling apparatus utilizing an umbilical having a sample line heat exchanger incorporated inside.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a sampling apparatus in which an electronic controller/data collector monitors, controls and records sampling, and monitors and records temperature.